


Night Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Fluff, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Pre-Shippuden, Sakura POV, SasuNaru Day, Short, Slice of Life, Slight OOC, Team 7 centric, not sakura hating, sakura is just a little girl with big emotions, sakura's feelings, sasuke hasn't left the village, sns fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe it's because those boys, both alone for so long, finally have someone to confide in. Or maybe it's because that someone isn't me." Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> My (small) contribution to (japan's) SasuNaru Day 3.7.16. (and if i'm wrong, then just have this for the hell of it)

Tonight, under the dark and cloudless sky that is littered with too many constellations to name, everything seems _louder_. The way the wind softly envelopes the swaying trees surrounding us and the crackle of the camp fire (which smell I know will be stuck to my clothes tomorrow) as it begins to slowly wear down, calms me. The flapping Kakashi-sensei creates as he gently turns the pages of his book has my eyes closing in comfort. He is close to me and I am grateful for his protective eyes. Warm blankets are a cocoon around me and the grass I lay on is soft and smells of the rain from earlier's storm. But for a reason so hard to explain, I am unable to fall asleep.

Maybe it's because of the dangerous mission scheduled for tomorrow and the task of memorizing our route is pounding in the back of my head. Maybe it's because we're so far from home, or that dinner was scarce. Or maybe it's them. 

Those two boys who whisper together into the quiet night as they believe me to be asleep and sensei too far away to hear their unimportant chatter. Only, even I can make out some of their words; the occasional chuckle (or giggle, from naruto) and the slight raising of voices when one has insulted the other. Their usual banter. 

_ So why did it hurt so much? _

The weight on my chest is so enormous I am struggling to breathe properly, and I tell myself it is the reason for my silent tears. The shaking and swirling of emotions in the pit of my stomach have me praying that I won't throw up and bring attention to the mess I have become. 

Naruto laughs quietly feet away from me, quickly followed by an "Ow! What did you do that for, bastard?!" I peek open my eyes, hoping for just a glimpse of happiness radiating from the two rivals. A shock of blond hair and a subdued tuff of black are all I can see of the two boys as they rest together on the downslope of the hill. 

But no, they are so much more than rivals and acknowledging that fact sends a shock of pain through my body so dense, so deep, that I'm surprised I hadn't let out a scream of agony. It's as if my muscles are being torn, stretched, and stomped on without restraint. As if my airways are being plugged, one by one, faster and faster as tears blur my vision until it is impossible to see at all. 

I can feel Sensei's trained eyes on me but I dare not look into them, too afraid of what I would find. Would he give me an understanding nod? A questioning stare? Or perhaps a pity-filled glance before letting his eyes wonder back to the book he must have read over a million times by now. I cover my mouth with my hand, wiping away some of my tears and snot in the process of trying to calm down. 

Instead, I watch my two ( _friends? teammates? brothers?_ ) as they roll around on the grassy hill, punching each other but laughing all the while. Sasuke (smiling?) on top as always, pieces of grass falling from his inky, black hair as he is pushed aside by the blonde. The two seemed content with laying side by side, chests heaving up and down, their breath mingling with the warm night air. Their heads look straight up, but I had a feeling at least one of them was looking secretly at the other. _Not a care in the world._

I shut my eyes. It was a nightmare. A hell of a reality where I couldn't keep up with the two boys I admired most. I was never strong enough, never fast enough, always falling behind. Trailing like a third wheel as I watched those two walk hand in hand together - side by side. _Always_. 

No matter how hard I studied, no matter how many insults I threw Naruto's way, no matter... ( _but I was never good enough to begin with_ ) 

"...Usuratonkachi, that's the Big Dipper."

"No it's not!" Naruto harshly whispered, "Where's the little one then?" 

There was silence before a small "Oooh..." came from Naruto and a "Hn." from Sasuke. I smiled as another tear trekked down my cheek. 

I opened my eyes again, accidentally catching Kakashi-Sensei's gaze as he eyed me with a mix of emotions hard to pinpoint. I tore my sights away from him quickly and continued to stare at the friendship I would never be apart of. Sure I was a teammate, sure I was here... ( _but when those two look at each other, no one else is really here besides the two of them_ ). 'Team 7' my ass. 

I couldn't take the ache in my chest any longer. My eyes closed on their own and before I knew it, I was being shaken awake by a silent Kakashi. My eyes met with his wise ones, and I damned him in my thoughts for his understanding look. 

Too bad it was morning. It was day now, and I could no longer explore those painfully hidden emotions of mine under the hidden cover of the _night sky_. 

"...hey Sakura, did you not sleep well?" 

**end.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all you Sakura haters, I used to be one of you but I've kind of opened up. Don't get me wrong, I hate her as "Sakura Uchiha", but I've come to understand and respect her as a character (as long as she's not around Sasuke, that is). Point is, you should think more about her character and how she really is the "real" and "human" one out of Team 7. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
